A Magical Moment for a Magical View
by WindyCity96
Summary: (Part 8 of the Romanogers Soulmate Series) Steve asks Natasha a very important question.


Natasha Romanoff stood on the empty street of the flying Sokovian city with Captain America beside her, trying to figure out how to save the world from the wrath of Ultron. "Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock-,"

"Not util everyone's safe," Steve specified sternly.

"Us and everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math that-,"

"I am not leaving this rock with a single civilian on it."

"I'm not saying we should leave." Steve gave her a sorrowful look as she gave him a brief smile "There's worse ways to go." Natasha sighed as she looked at the breathtaking sight before her: an endless sea of clouds. "Where else am I going to get a view like this?"

Steve felt a lump form in his throat as he stared at the horizon, lowering his head as he realized this might be the last day ever saw his soulmate's beautiful face. Despite Thor's kind words, he still feared that he has lost her forever. But when whatever Wanda did to them and he woke up to Natasha sleeping peacefully on his chest, Steve felt hopeful. Hopeful that in time, they could reconcile. But now it seemed he waited too long. Again.

"I love you, Nat," he whispered. It was the first time he'd said those words in weeks. But he needed her to know that in case this was it.

"I love you too."

Steve's eyes widened as he looked up from the ground.

"I never stopped," Natasha confessed, her stomach twisting up in knots at the look on his face.

"So you and Bruce?"

"There is no me and Bruce. He flirted with me," Natasha confirmed "sure. But I told him that I had already found my soulmate. That I was already in love with him. That we were going through a rough patch. A rough patch that I caused. I am so sorry sweetheart," she apologized, allowing her Russian accent to slip through "I'm sorry for hurting you that night and for pushing you away. But most of all, I'm sorry for ever making you think that I didn't love you. You are the love of my life, Steve. My first love. And I wish I had enough time to show you just what that-," Natasha's words were cut short Steve smashed his lips against hers, freezing the air in her lungs he ran his fingers through her hair. The Black Widow gasped for air as Captain America pulled away from her ever so slightly, her nose brushing against his as she whispered "Does that mean you forgive me?"

"I forgave you a long time ago. I was just waiting for you to forgive yourself." Steve ran a gentle hand through her hair as he whispered "I thought lost you."

"Never," Natasha promised.

"Guess it's a good thing I held onto this."

"Held onto what?" Natasha's eyes widened as Steve reached into his belt pocket, pulling out a small velvet box with a diamond ring inside.

"It was my mother's. Tony helped me track it down. I love you, Natasha. I always will. And I can think of nothing better than to spend the rest of my life with you. Whether it's twenty years or a few-," Steve's words were cut short as Natasha grabbed his face with both hands, giving him an explosive, fiery kiss. "Does that mean yes?"

"Of course it means yes. Now give me my ring before the robots come back." Natasha's grinned from ear to ear as she offered Steve her hand, the soldier holding gently as he slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

"_Excuse me."_

The soldier and the spy jumped as the voice of Nick Fury appeared on their comms.

"_But if you two are done being mushy, I think I might be able to add something to the view."_

Steve's eyes widened in disbelief as a helicarrier emerged from the clouds. "How did you?"

"_Called in a few favors," _Fury answered casually _"Cleared out a few mothballs. Dusted a few cobwebs. You can thank me by not seating me at the single's table at the wedding." _

"You heard all that?"

"_Uh-huh__. And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one."_

"_Unbelievable," _Tony reprimanded _"We're out here trying to save the world, and Cap picks now to pop the question?"_

"Shut up Stark," Steve told him "Before Nat and I decide not to put you on the guest list."

"_Fine. I'll just keep my awesome best man speech and my billion-dollar credit card to myself."_

Steve glanced at Natasha and sighed. "Fine. You can come."

"_Thank you. But I must insist on you giving me best man status if you want me to pay for the wedding."_

"_I am on the guest list, aren't I?" _The prince of Asgard asked.

"Yes Thor," Natasha confirmed "You can come."

"_Splendid! I shall bring the finest Asgardian wine. Also, forewarning, there is a strong possibility I might cry. I absolutely will cry," _Thor correctly shamelessly _"I always cry at weddings."  
_

"_Just make sure you don't put my family near the desert table," _Clint warned _"You do not want to my kids on a sugar rush. Also, I get to walk Natasha down the aisle. I am the one who gave Cap the okay, after all."_

"You asked Clint for his blessing?"

Steve frowned at the tone in Natasha's voice. "Was there someone else I should've asked?"

"_Can we please focus on the mission here, people?" _Fury requested impatiently. "_Before Rogers and Romanoff start looking for honeymoon destinations?"_

"You know darling, I'm starting it might be best if we didn't invite Fury to our special day," Steve commented.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"_Oh now that's just cold," _Fury commented.

As the soldier and the spy headed off to rejoin the fight, Natasha gave her fiance a smile and asked. "Speaking of our honeymoon, how we go skiing? I know this great lodge up in Switzerland."

"Too cold. How about swimming with the dolphins in Hawaii?" Steve suggested.

"You just want to get me back in a bikini."

"No. But I do consider it an incentive." After a moment of thinking Steve suggested "Paris?"

Natasha smiled. "Paris."

_WOOSH!_

In a gust of wind, Pietro Maximoff came racing in, holding a mangled Ultron drone in his arms. "Are you two going to help or just stand there daydreaming about the Eiffel Tower?"


End file.
